


Daybreak

by The_Hawk_Eye



Category: Candy Candy
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3277448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hawk_Eye/pseuds/The_Hawk_Eye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albert iba y venía de la casa Ponny. Se ausentaba durante unos días, pero siempre volvía. Y Candy siempre lo esperaba, subida a una de las ramas del gran árbol en la colina. Desde que partía Albert, sin falta, Candy todas las mañanas al amanecer iba allí a esperarle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daybreak

**Author's Note:**

> Siempre había escuchado hablar de Candy Candy, pero no fue hasta que una amiga me dijo que tenía ganas de recordar su infancia que decidí darle el gusto y verla yo también… y me encantó como nunca pensé que ocurriría.

\- Bueno chicos, ahora vayamos a recoger la mesa.

Candy no pudo evitar observar a Albert levantarse de la mesa y empezar a coger los platos de la mesa junto con el resto de los niños. Ahora que lo sabía todo, se daba cuenta de todo lo que significaba Albert en su vida, de todo lo que su presencia había provocado.

Su primer amor, su amigo, su protector…

Y ella siempre había confiado en que él estaría a su lado cuando le necesitase. No era algo que pensase conscientemente… era algo similar a un sentimiento de seguridad, de saber que él llegaría sin ella darse apenas cuenta.

Porque Albert siempre había estado a su lado, sin necesitar estar presente. Le había dado fuerzas cuando había perdido la esperanza, le había apoyado cuando más lo había necesitado, y había creído en ella cuando nadie más podría haberlo hecho.

Con Albert incluso el viajar a un sitio desconocido contra su voluntad se había convertido en una aventura para recordar. Y le había dado sentido a aquello que jamás lo habría tenido sin él. Le había enseñado las dos caras de una misma moneda. Y a veces no había necesitado estar con ella. Sólo su recuerdo había bastado…

Gracias a él pudo superar la pérdida de Anthony y encontrar un motivo por el que alegrarse al haber podido disfrutar de tanto tiempo junto a él. Como también le sirvió de apoyo ante la muerte de Stear, estando a su lado mientras lloraba. Y le ayudó a dejar ir a Terry y lo que sentía, dándole la oportunidad de un segundo adiós.

Albert siempre había estado con ella, había sido constante en su vida. Y Candy sólo podía estar agradecida por ello, por sus sonrisas, su cariño, su calidez…

\- Niños, pórtense bien y no corran delante de Albert que podrían provocar un accidente –rio al ver como los niños se pegaban a él.

Albert notó la mirada de Candy sobre él y giró el rostro para devolverle el gesto. Porque Albert sentía algo similar por Candy y siempre correspondía sus miradas furtivas.

Sin saberlo ella, Candy había sido un apoyo en los momentos malos. Aquella niña que conoció llorando y que hizo sonreír por primera vez, significó mucho para él. Un símbolo. Y al ver a Candy reír y seguir hacia delante con una sonrisa, tan libre y tan alegre, le animó a enfrentarse a su familia y contra todas aquellas imposiciones de su apellido para poder vivir tal y como él deseaba.

Candy al sonreírle, le mostró todo aquello que él podía hacer por sí mismo. Y siempre estuvo agradecido a aquella niña.

Y con el tiempo, Candy empezó a significarlo todo en su vida.

Desde siempre la había querido, desde siempre la había apreciado. Pero no fue hasta que se encargó de él en aquel hospital, que vivieron juntos en aquella casita que se enamoró realmente de ella, al descubrir sin ser consciente de ello, aquella nueva faceta de Candy. Una en la que ya no era una niña, sino una mujer.

Sin su memoria pudo finalmente ver ese cambio que se había dado lentamente en aquella niña que era toda una mujer. Y al recuperar la memoria, ya no pudo cambiar ese hecho. Había caído rendido a sus pies.

Y aunque Albert podría haberse aprovechado de todo lo que sabía de Candy en su estado de supuesta amnesia, nunca lo hizo. Ni tan si quiera lo pensó, porque sólo era capaz de pensar en la felicidad de Candy, sin importar que no estuviese a su lado. Y le animó a ir tras lo que quería y soñaba, aunque la alejase de él. Siempre intentó ayudarla con Terry.

Y nunca, ni por un momento, se alegró de que lo suyo no funcionase con Terry. Jamás. Porque la quería demasiado como para ver en su dolor una oportunidad para él.

Sin embargo, en aquel instante, la había. Para Albert no era raro sorprender a Candy mirándole con una sonrisa de gratitud y llena de amor. Porque él siempre había sido el príncipe de la colina. Un amor ideal en su infancia, un recuerdo cándido en su niñez, un refuerzo para lo que sentía en su adolescencia… y ahora en la madurez, todo aquello había evolucionado en un amor sincero y fuerte que esperaba ser correspondido.

Miró a los niños que correteaban a su alrededor sonrientes. Le gustaba aquella vida. Le gustaba pasar los días allí, en el hogar de Ponny; rodeado de niños y sus animales, charlando con la hermana María y la señora Ponny, siendo visitado por Annie y Archie, y estar junto a Candy.

Le encantaba ayudar a esos niños, siendo algo cercano a un padre para ellos, dejándole ese puesto al viejo árbol de la colina, hermoso e imponente, donde todos los niños iban a jugar.

Para Albert, no había nada mejor que la vida que llevaba con Candy.

Candy le acompañó con otra pila de platos en sus manos. Su sonrisa iluminaba su rostro mientras iba a su lado. Pero a veces, no podía evitar sentir un miedo aterrador en su interior. No podía evitar pensar en Anthony, o Terry y en como había terminado todo al final, como se habían ido de su vida para no volver. Al menos no de la manera en la que ella podría haber deseado en su momento.

No podía evitar sentir ese miedo paralizar su cuerpo durante un segundo. Porque había momentos en los que pensaba que su vida sólo podía ser así, y debía aprender a vivirla en soledad. Por mucho que ella luchase por lo contrario.

Sin embargo, aunque nunca había pronunciado en voz alta esos tenebrosos pensamientos, había momentos en los que Albert, como si le leyese la mente, le sonreía de una manera tranquilizadora. Diciéndole que, no importase como, él siempre volvería a ella.

Albert iba y venía de la casa Ponny. Se ausentaba durante unos días, pero siempre volvía. Y Candy siempre lo esperaba, subida a una de las ramas del gran árbol en la colina. Desde que partía Albert, sin falta, Candy todas las mañanas al amanecer iba allí a esperarle. Y si al salir el sol él no había llegado, iba a la casa de Ponny a despertar a los niños y empezar a prepararlo todo para ese día. Y si un día, Albert se adelantaba, le esperaba siempre a los pies del árbol, apoyado en su tronco con una sonrisa calma.

Y era en esos momentos, en los que se reencontraban, que Candy sentía que el mundo no podría ser más maravilloso. En su colina de Ponny, cerca de Annie, junto a sus niños y con Albert, rodeada por sus brazos que la estrechaban siempre con delicadeza y firmeza, dándole calor y ternura.

Para Candy, esos eran los momentos más perfectos. Y no dudaba que lo fuesen también para Albert.

Era entonces cuando no pedía nada más, porque ya lo tenía todo.

Y así volvía del brazo de Albert a la casa de Ponny a despertar a los niños.

Aún no habían formalizado su relación, pero Candy no dudaba que pronto ocurriría. Las cosas con Albert eran lentas, y al final ocurrían de manera inesperada, pero natural. Como si siempre hubiese sido de esa manera, pero hasta ese momento nadie se había percatado de que era así.

Y era por eso, que aquella noche al despedirse y desearse buenas noches, al sentir los labios de Albert sobre los suyos, Candy, aunque sorprendida, los había aceptado y había rodeado su cuello con sus manos, alargando aquel beso.

\- Buenas noches Candy –susurró al separarse.

\- Buenas noches –contestó con la respiración levemente agitada ante lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Y mientras iba a su cuarto, no pudo evitar preguntarse por qué no lo habían hecho antes. Se volteó para verle entrar en su habitación. Le gustaba lo que sentía por Albert, le gustaba como avanzaban las cosas con Albert. Como poco a poco esa amistad se transformaba en algo más profundo. Pero en aquel instante Candy sentía que quería más y no podía esperar.

Ahora que había probado sus labios una vez, quería repetirlo esa noche al menos una vez más. Sentir otra vez ese cosquilleo, esa electricidad recorrer su cuerpo. Sentir que así es como siempre debió ser entre ellos.

No sabía como se tomaría Albert el que ella entrase en su cuarto, pero no le importaba demasiado en ese instante en el que iba a probar sus labios por segunda vez. No le importaba porque los necesitaba. Necesitaba sentirlos y saber que no era un sueño, una ilusión de sus anhelos y deseos.

Fue con pasos cortos y vacilantes hasta su puerta. Y durante unos segundos su mano dudó… pero al agarrar el pomo, lo giró con firmeza y entró cerrando la puerta con cuidado tras de sí.

Vio a Albert en su pijama negro, colocando las sábanas para su cama. Él se giró sorprendido ante su presencia, pero al segundo siguiente le sonrió al verla allí.

Candy sabía que lo que estaba haciendo; entrar en la habitación de un hombre sola por la noche, no era algo que una damisela debería hacer. Pero al fin y al cabo poco importaba, porque Albert tampoco era un caballero de la alta sociedad como los demás. Y estaba segura que su visita le había hecho inmensamente feliz esa noche.

Fue hasta él y le abrazó, siendo correspondida casi al instante. Las manos de Candy se deslizaron espalda arriba hasta llegar a su cuello, y con dulzura las subió hasta sus mejillas, a las que acarició con dulzura. Se separó de él y le miró directamente a los ojos.

\- Te amo –susurró justo antes de tomar sus labios.

Y aquel contacto fue más intenso que el anterior, lleno de pasión desmedida y sin la sorpresa de la vez anterior.

Todo era perfecto.

Los brazos de Albert rodearon su cintura y la atrajo más contra sí, consiguiendo ahondar el beso.

Candy sintió que flotaba en ese instante, que gracias a los brazos de Albert que la sujetaban, era capaz de volar junto con él sin miedo a nada más.

Y en ese instante sólo fueron ellos dos.

Al separarse sus respiraciones chocaron.

\- Yo también te amo Candy –murmuró Albert con la respiración agitada.

¿Podría repetirse un momento como aquel otra vez?

Candy se apoyó contra su pecho y sonrió, sabiendo con toda seguridad que sí. Que ese momento de genuina perfección, se daría muchas más veces. Con Albert sí.

Se dejó guiar hasta su cama y se tumbo junto a él, que los cubrió a ambos con sus sábanas.

Sonrió con tranquilidad mientras se dejaba arropar por lo brazos de Albert. Y en ellos se preguntó cómo darían la noticia al día siguiente. ¿Le pediría Albert su mano a la señorita Ponny y a la hermana María? ¿Tendría que haber una fiesta de compromiso con la tía Elroy? ¿Annie sería su madrina en su boda?

Se rio despacio al darse cuenta de que estaba pensando en su boda cuando Albert aún no se lo había propuesto a ella. Siempre era demasiado entusiasta.

Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el sueño. Y se dio cuenta que como en los brazos de Albert, no se dormía mejor.

Albert la notó reírse con suavidad. Y aunque le habría gustado saber de qué se estaba riendo exactamente, el sueño se lo impidió. Tener a Candy en sus brazos en aquel instante, aunque era arriesgado si les pillaban al día siguiente, le había relajado. El tenerla con él, el tener esa certeza de que pronto siempre sería así le había tranquilizado de sobremanera y había calmado sus nervios, provocado que cayese en los brazos de Morfeo.

A la mañana siguiente se despertaron los primeros y Albert fue consciente de aquello que en la noche le había hecho tanta gracia a Candy.

Albert se arrodilló frente a ella y cogió una de sus manos con delicadeza.

\- Casémonos –dijo casi sin pensar mirándole a los ojos-. Aunque no sé bien a quien pedirle tu mano –añadió confuso.

Y tras su proposición, Candy no pudo evitar volver a reír divertida al recordar lo que había estado pensando en la noche. Cogió ambas manos de Albert y tiró de él para que se levantase.

\- A las dos –respondió acercándose para darle un suave beso antes de irse corriendo a su cuarto.

Por el camino, Candy pensó en que debería invitar a Annie formalmente a la casa de Ponny para que pudiese estar presente en la pequeña celebración que harían allí mismo.

Con Albert las cosas habían sido lentas y tranquilas, de una manera natural para ellos, aunque algo extrañas. Pero así todo estaba bien.

Miró por la ventana, lo que iba a hacer no estaba bien. Tenía responsabilidades que atender, pero estaba segura que los niños no le iban a reclamar demasiado si salía un rato y los despertaba más tarde.

Corrió hasta lo alto de la colina y se subió al gran árbol con soltura para ver todo el paisaje.

\- Es un magnífico lugar, ¿no crees? –preguntó Albert a su lado.

Candy sonrió al verle sentarse a su lado tras subir también.

\- Es perfecto, dudo que haya nada mejor que la colina de Ponny ahora mismo –contestó apoyando su cabeza sobre su hombro-. Ojalá esta sensación durase para siempre.

Candy no deseaba detener el tiempo, ni seguir subida toda la vida a ese árbol junto con Albert. Quería bajar y ver qué les deparaba el futuro. Quería continuar viendo los amaneceres junto a Albert, ya fuesen buenos tiempos o malos, eso daba igual mientras Albert estuviese a su lado.

\- Pequeña, ¿sabes lo linda que eres cuando sonríes? –preguntó Albert dándole un beso en la frente.

Candy amplió su sonrisa al escucharle y pensar que Albert siempre la vería linda porque a su lado, sólo era capaz de sonreír.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado y lo hayan disfrutado leyendo como yo lo hice escribiéndolo.
> 
> Al ver el final pensé que esta sería una manera muy dulce para terminar juntos, porque yo desde lo de Anthony pensé que Candy debía terminar con Albert. Y lo siento por Terry (que me caía bien y era una digna pareja para Candy)… pero no pude evitarlo.
> 
> Albert the best!!


End file.
